Fireworks
by Skylark Evanson
Summary: That was when it started. *Happy Fourth, everyone!


**A/N: Okay, so here's my late (I tried so hard to write, but I was forced to go in the pool! I got shoved and then dunked and then I couldn't write, now could I?) Fourth of July fic. I know, it's overdue, but see above excuse. And I hate the outdoors -_-"**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Ben 10. Doesn't own anything, actually. Except for Bill's Hat.**

* * *

><p><em>Fireworks<em>

It was the best spot in Bellwood, perched high on a cliff with few trees in sight. The stars lingered overhead like tiny glittering angels as the moon shone its silver crescent. Obsidian night wrapped its blanket around the two teens that lay curled against each other, her head in the crook of his neck, his arm wrapped snug around her waist. They sat, waiting for the time to claim the night sky with lights of exploding colors and sparkling flames. Fireworks.

"How much longer?" She was anxious, impatient for the blackness of night to be enveloped in the shimmering bombs of glitter and light. Her jade orbs flickered between the sprawled out city below them and the burly black-haired boy who made her stomach flutter with butterflies.

He tapped a button on his phone, the screen illuminating his face and chasing away the shadows. "A minute or so." His grip tightened a bit on her waist. "Don't worry, they'll start soon." And his lips pressed to her crown of fire. It only took that little bit to wash away all her worries.

Independence Day had arrived, and she was excited beyond belief. Kevin had promised her the best view in the world; Gwen was ready to hold him to it. She was just waiting for this to be the best Fourth of July ever. After all, it'd be the first one spent with Kevin. Gwen only wanted to be with him.

She snuggled into him more. The wind bit into her skin like the fangs of a puppy, harmless but stinging. Her hair fell around her face like the glow of a halo as the city's golden lights caught the waves of auburn and red was emanated from her. "You'd better be serious when you say this is the best place to watch them. Grandpa Max let Julie and Ben camp out on the top of the Rustbucket."

"Yeah, but we'd be stuck with them, right?" He gave her side a little pinch and she giggled. "Don't get me wrong, I love your cousin, but I can't spend every wakin' moment of the day with him." Kevin's deep brown eyes scanned the night sky for any signs of flares or rockets that would signal the start of what Gwen was waiting for. He was waiting for the sound like gunshots that always accompanied the blasts of brightness. "It's better with just the two of us."

She gave no signal of agreement, but she knew he was right. There was still no way she'd admit that though; her pride meant a bit too much to her.

That was when it started.

One explosion of green rocked the sky with a thousand tiny sparkling lights. Green. The irony of it made Kevin smile as Gwen giggled beside him, his arm wrapping around her just a bit tighter out of habit. He never wanted to let go. Ever. These moments were what kept him from going back to his old life.

A massive blast of glittering white shattered the darkness of the night. "It looks like a willow tree," remarked Kevin, leaning in and whispering the words into the ear of his Anodite. "Doesn't it?"

She turned a bit and gave him a quick kiss just so he'd shut up. Sure, she loved the feel of his lips against hers, it was almost rare nowadays, but it was the Fourth of July and she would get her firework show whether he liked it or not. Gwen still knew he wouldn't be satisfied enough. Kevin was very, _very_ persuasive when he wanted to be. Her bright jade gaze flitted back to the sky that unfolded in front of them just the glittering of a red firework faded into the blackness, the little wisps of smoke disappearing like vapor.

"It does," he murmured defensively. Then, being Kevin, he made the sudden move to pull her onto his lap so his arms could hold her for real. Sure, around her waist was fine, but being able to have both arms wrapped around her as her back pressed into his chest and her hair fluttered in his face… There could never be a better feeling in the world.

Gwen, needless to say, didn't protest. Instead, her eyes followed a tiny rocket as it spluttered into the sky before exploding into a burst of silver and purple glitter that seemed to make the whole world light up. She could see the color light up the skyscrapers of downtown Bellwood below them. Buildings turned purple for an instant before fading back into blobs of darkness in a quiet city.

Another green seared the sky and made the stars dance a little bit. Just a little. The smoke spiraled away into the darkness as the _BOOM!_ whooshed through the air and seemed to shake the ground that the two teens sat on. Gwen was erupting in irresistible giggles while Kevin smirked to himself.

The color green always seemed to do that to them.

A blast of yellow. An eruption of silver. Another dazzling show of a golden willow tree. Glowing blue ripped open the darkness with the biggest sound imaginable. Then more green.

The two teens smiled to themselves, but Kevin remained composed enough to whisper in his beloved's ear, "It's almost as pretty as your eyes." One kiss found her neck. "Almost."

She gave him a playful little swat. But she still loved the moment. Fireworks as the background, his kisses lining her skin, the sparkling of silver stars in the sky, the city an ocean of obsidian below, and night as their sole companion.

More green exploding. Another giggle, another kiss, arms tightening.

No night could be better.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Fluff! First little bit of fluff I've done in a while… Yes, Gwen loves fireworks. Reviews are great! Please leave one! Love you all and happy (late) Fourth!**

**~Sky**


End file.
